


hinata wants attention

by softash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Gay, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softash/pseuds/softash
Summary: hinata wants attention and kageyama wants to watch his movie.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 130





	hinata wants attention

“Kageyama?”

“Mm.”

Hinata looked up at his boyfriend, his head on the setter’s lap. He was fixated on the movie in front of them. Though it was Hinata’s idea to start the movie, ten minutes in he became bored, and now, a full twenty minutes in, he was desperate for attention. He tugged at Kageyama’s shirt. “Yama?”

Kageyama finally looked down at him. “What?”

Hinata blushed and looked away. “Nevermind.” Neither of them had ever been good at initiating things, and Hinata didn’t exactly know how to voice what he wanted. It was different from volleyball. Kageyama made him flustered.

Kageyama’s slender fingers absentmindedly fiddled with Hinata’s soft orange locks, massaging his scalp. Hinata sighed contentedly as Kageyama continued to play with his hair. Perhaps this was enough, he thought.

* * *

Thirty minutes in now. It was definitely not enough.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whined, pushing himself up so that he was sitting on his feet, his hands on his thighs. He was wearing short shorts and a T-shirt. They did, afterall, just come back from practice.

“Yeah?”

Before he could let his anxieties get to him, Hinata climbed into Kageyama’s lap, facing him. He settled his thighs on either side of him. Their faces were only inches apart.

“Oi. You’re blocking the TV.”

Hinata clutched at his shirt and buried his face into his shoulder. “Why don’t you pay attention to me instead of the stupid movie?” he whined into his shirt.

Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him slowly, tugging him closer. “It was your idea to watch the movie in the first place, dumbass.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. He sat up to peck Kageyama lightly on the lips, his honey colored eyes wide and questioning.

Kageyama seemingly gave in and pressed his lips to Hinata’s. He kissed him again and again, then again on his nose and cheeks and forehead.

Hinata closed his eyes. He wanted more than these light pecks on his face, as sweet as they were. Hands shaking, he grabbed a fistful of Kageyama’s shirt and pulled him down to meet his hungry mouth. Kageyama’s grip around his waist tightened as Hinata’s tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring every corner. He moaned softly into the setter’s mouth and shifted his hips. Kageyama’s tongue felt so good, so warm and wet. Hinata swore that whenever they made out, he ascended to heaven, brought there by the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. They kissed like that for a few minutes, tongues lapping hungrily at each other, until they both pulled back, panting.

“H-Hinata,” Kageyama said breathlessly. “What are you doing?”

“I wanna give you a hickey,” Hinata murmured, running his fingers across the soft skin of his neck. He looked up at Kageyama, whose face was flushed. “Can I?”

“Sure. Just—don’t go crazy.”

Hinata grinned. He slowly licked a stripe up Kageyama’s neck before pressing his lips to the underside of his jaw. Kageyama shuddered. Hinata moved slowly lower, licking and kissing a trail down the setter’s neck.

That was when he found a particularly sensitive spot.

Kageyama let out a quiet moan as Hinata’s soft, swollen lips pressed against the spot, eliciting a grin from the red head. His skin tasted salty, dried with sweat from volleyball practice. He always played hard. “You like that?” Hinata whispered in his ear. Kageyama swallowed thickly and nodded. Hinata sucked at the spot, tonguing the sensitive skin before nipping at it gently. Then, not so gently.

“Ow!” Kageyama yelped. He scowled.

Hinata smiled at him guiltily. “Whoops,” he said, grinning. He licked his lips as he traced over the dark mark with his thumb. Kageyama stared at those plump, soft lips. They were red and slightly swollen from kissing. The setter leaned forward and kissed Hinata roughly, eliciting a startled moan from the redhead. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. His hands moved down to grip Hinata’s ass, lifting his already short shorts higher.

“I couldn’t stop watching you today,” Kageyama said between heated kisses. He kneaded Hinata’s ass cheeks through his shorts roughly. “In those stupid sexy shorts.”

“Oh yeah?” Hinata said cheekily. He could feel Kageyama’s hardness pressing against him, and he grinded down on it, coaxing a groan out of his boyfriend. “What would you say if I told you I wore them just for you?”

Kageyama grinned. “I’d say you’re a liar, because you’ve worn them before.”

“You’re right. I wear them for Tsukishima. He likes checking out my ass during practice too, you know.”

Although Hinata was joking, at the mention of the blonde middle blocker, Kageyama growled. He squeezed Hinata tighter to him. “You dumbass. Now I’m feeling jealous.”

Hinata grinned. “Jealousy looks good on you.”

Kageyama gripped his thighs and hoisted him up as he stood. Hinata yelped and held onto his shoulders tightly. The setter carried his boyfriend down the hall and to his bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot when they were inside. He laid Hinata down roughly on the twin bed and crawled on top of him, caging him in with his strong arms.

Hinata wrapped his legs around his Torso, wearing a stupid grin. “You know we can’t have sex, right? My mom’s upstairs.”

Kageyama hummed and leaned down to kiss Hinata, soft at first, but it quickly turned into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. He nipped at Hinata’s swollen bottom lip. “I got so jealous today,” he mumbled as Hinata paused to catch his breath. His face was flushed and glowing with a sheen of sweat. Kageyama leaned down to kiss his jaw, nuzzling it. “I see the way some of the other guys look at you.”

Hinata frowned. “The guys on the team?”

“Uh-uh.” Kageyama toyed with the hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly to expose Hinata’s pale, toned torso. “Some of the guys on the soccer team. Matsuda and Nishimura. I see them checking you out when you walk to practice.” He began toying with one of Hinata’s nipples, rolling the pink bud between his fingers, loving the way it made Hinata arch his back. “You’re irresistible, Shoyo,” he murmured in his ear before nibbling at it. “But I want everyone to know that I’m the only one who gets to see you this way.” He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard, wanting to leave a light bruise. Hinata’s small hands roamed free under his T shirt, stroking his sides and squeezing when he rolled his sensitive bud between his teeth.

“K-Kageyama,” Hinata panted. He bucked his hips up, searching for friction. Kageyama moaned around his nipple as their crotches rubbed against each other. Hinata tugged at the waistband of Kageyama’s shorts.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said. “Can I take yours off?” A nod. Hinata raised his hips a bit so Kageyama could tug down his shorts before shimmying out of his own. Once both of them were in their boxers, Hinata climbed into Kageyama’s lap and looped his arms around his neck. Kageyama gripped his hips, pushing his up gently, rubbing against Hinata’s ass.

“Fuck,” he muttered. It felt so good against his bulging erection. Hinata grinded against him and kissed him sloppily. It was warm and wet, heavenly. Kageyama’s hands slid under the waistband of Hinata’s boxers, gripping his bare ass. He massaged the soft flesh, pinching it, making Hinata whimper. He pulled away from their kiss and latched his lips onto Hinata’s neck. He kissed and sucked until there were light red marks all over his pale skin, eliciting a moan from the redhead, which he tried to cover with his hand.

“I wanna hear you baby,” Kageyama whispered as he grinded against Hinata’s ass. His back arched. “I wanna—”

“Hinata!” called his mother from upstairs. “I’m ordering takeout, what do you want?”

Kageyama grinned and sucked on his neck. “I-Indian!” Hinata squeaked.

“What?” his mother called.

Kageyama reached under his waistband to wrap his hand around Hinata’s erection, making him groan. His boxers were already wet with precum. “I-I want Indian food!” he called out to his mom.

“Okay!”

Kageyama stroked him. “You’re so good, Shoyo, so good,” he murmured into his neck, kissing him up and down.

“Your an a-ass,” Hinata choked out. “Fuck, Kageyama!” He pumped him faster, relentlessly. Hinata let out a whine and buried his face into his shirt. “Ahh-ah!” He felt the familiar heat building in his belly, his toes curling.

“Already close?” Kageyama smirked.

Hinata whimpered into his shoulder.

“Come for me, Shoyo,” Kageyama whispered, and kissed his jaw softly. His hand tightened around Hinata's cock as he pumped him faster. Hinata bucked into his hand, moaning provocatively as he found his release. Ropes of cum shot into Kageyama’s awaiting hand. Hinata lay limply against his chest, breathing heavily. Kageyama extracted his hand from his boxers and licked it clean, grinning at an embarrassed Hinata the whole time. He caught his lips in a kiss so he could let him taste himself. It was soft, gentle, full of love. Hinata felt so light, like he could fly.

“Y-you’re still hard, let me suck you off,” he said after a few minutes of resting. 

Kageyama shook his head. “Don’t worry about me. We have to eat dinner soon, anyway. I’ll take care of it.”

“Are you sure?” Hinata asked. “I feel, I dunno, guilty.”

Kageyama kissed his cheek. “Don’t feel guilty,” he said softly, “I just want to make you feel good.”

Hinata blushed. “How corny.”

Kageyama flicked him, scowling.


End file.
